schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Cuba
Did Indigenous Culture in Latin America Have power? Government is a source of power because together to solve the situation. Controlling resources is another form of power to be able to trade with others. Trading helps you get money that helps your economy. Resistance is yet another form of power because you can make a choice to fight for your land, property, or for your people. Headline text During the colonial period, The Europeans show their power to the Latin American which there is Cuban by taking over their resources. But Cuba resisted from the European and also had their own government. The Tainos who are the people that religion people. Before they didn’t have power the European took over the land. They had and organized in there government giving them the power to control they land. Tainos lived in Caciguedoms or kingdom controlled by Cacique or king. The Cacique served as the judge and resolved the major disagreements. The Tainos ruled over Cuba and made judgment or any agreement they want. In the cacique Dom, a caciques power was sent down though his sons who ever was the oldest sisters or sons. Became the most cacique if there wasn’t one next would be elected by the community. This shows how people became the next cacique. It has to go down from family member. The government gives the Tainos power because they know that the Tainos can make good agreement and judgment. Plus it would go down family generation. So who the sons and daughter will be the next cacique. Tainos also had power. They controlled the natural resources and used them with their intelligence. But sometime the Spanish the controlled the resources. Also they had sugar production like the cigar and they were developing in factories in Havana. At first, Spain wasn’t excited about Cuban can. They didn’t have a lot of gold and spices. But around 1508 Sebastian de ocampo that ocampos took eight –month trip and Spain start to become more interest. The Spaniards start too settled to a place of Baraca. In 1512 after the government Velázquez to begin colonize the whole island. He went to the north and south with the ship across the horse back. Tainos also had power because of the resistance. Spain came back to take their land not their land. Hatuey is one of the people who are one of the Tainos. Hatuey tried to tell the Caciques of Cuban can to resist but the people haven’t know that him that well. So they didn’t trust him. After Hatuey had help from the warriors. So they combine 400 of his men and then, they waited for the Spaniards. Hatuey was trying to explain to the Caciques about how they are going to attack by the Spaniards. So they combine their people and waited for the enemy. Next Velázquez soldiers had a battle they were force to go back to the hill. Hatuey and his warriors fought back the Spaniards about three months. But the Tainos did a surprise attack after that they went back and won they battle. This piece tells that the Native Indians went back to fight against the Spaniards. This show how Cuba had power by fighting back against the European and also who was in charge for the Tainos and their land. *